when darkness falls
by the vamp king
Summary: Finn and jake meet a mysterious stranger who has very unusual powers and needs help to get a special object back from an evil wizard.  will Finn and Jake get this "special object" back from the wizard, or will all of Ooo parish.   This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Feel free to give me any writing tips, but nothing mean ok thx.**

**Let me know if you guys like the first chapter so I know to continue or not. **

**Ok on to the story **

Chapter 1

"Quiet night"

It was a quiet night in the land of Ooo; Finn and Jake were fast asleep inside their tree fort after a long day of helping Princess Bubblegum with various tasks that needed to be done in the candy kingdom.

It was quiet; Finn and Jake were in deep sleep when all of a sudden both of them were woken up by a loud **crash of thunder and** a bright flash of lightning.

**Finn: what the huh? Are we being attacked!**

Finn jumped out of bed sword in hand ready to fight.

**Jake: Naw dude calm down its just a storm…I think…**

Finn let out a sigh and lowered his sword calming himself down.

Jake stretched out of his drawer- bed towards the window to take a look at what he thought was just a storm. But to his shock and amazement he saw an epic battle unfolding in the sky!

**Jake: oh my gloob! Finn you've got to see this!**

**Finn: ok man I'm coming.**

Finn walked towards Jake and the window, he stood next to Jake and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

**Finn: whoa O_O!**

They both saw what looked to be a lightning wizard battling a dark figure in the air.

Both of the hero's couldn't make out who or what was attacking the wizard, they could only see the dark figures silhouette as it dodged the none stop lightning blast coming from the wizards hands.

_**Wizard: GET AWAY FROM ME! **_

The wizard yelled as he fired more lightning bolts at the figure.

**Dark figure:**_** GIVE IT BACK!**_

The figure dodged one more blast and swooped in for the kill.

Wielding a long curvy object the figure swung it at the wizards head, but the wizard was fast and dodged the incoming attack, the wizard follow up the dodge with a huge double handed lightning counter attack and hit the dark figure square in the chest sending he/she to the ground with incredible force next to Finn and Jakes house.

The wizard started to laugh manically "_**HAHAHA! you'll never get it back hahahaha!"**_

The wizard flew off into the distant darkness of the sky.

Finn and Jake turned and looked at each other shocked at what the just saw. Jake quickly snapped out of it.

**Jake: well that was cool **yawn** back to bed =_=**

Finn looked at Jake with even more shock than before.

**Finn: WHAT! Dude we've got to help that guy outside! He's totally messed up!**

Jake looked at Finn, half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

**Jake: yeah, but we don't even know he or she is evil or not, they'll probably try to kill both of us if we go out there.**

Finn shook his shocked face off and glared at the floor with his hand to his chin thinking of how the person outside couldn't be evil, so he can convince Jake to go outside too.

**Finn: yeah, but he yelled at the wizard to "**_**GIVE IT BACK!" **_**right before he blasted him.**

**Maybe the wizard stole something from that guy and he was just trying to get it back**.

Jake let out a long sigh and looked at Finn with a tired expression on his face.

**Jake: alright man, lets go see…..**

**Finn: algebriac!**

Finn grabbed his sword and some type of first aid thing he found and started climbing down the ladder that led up to their room. As he was doing this Jake developed a worried yet proud look on his face.

**Jake was worried.**

**He didn't want his lil bro to die, but he also didn't want to get in the way of how Finn was.**

**A good hearted, brave, awesome hero.**

**So Jake always let Finn do his "hero thang" and always backed him up, even through the toughest situations.**

**Finn: Jake, you ok…**

Jake shook the "phased out" look off his face and looked back at Finn.

**Jake: yeah man I'm fine let's go.**

**End of chapter 1**

**I really really hope yall like this, please review and let me know of any mistakes I made.**

**I'm always up for a lil constructive criticism lol.**

**Well till next time… cya ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, here is the second chapter to my first fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

"A hero's heart"

Finn and Jake opened the door of their tree fort to walk outside.

The only thing they saw was a thick cloud of dust covering the front of their house.

**Finn: aww dang, it's so dusty**

Finn was waving his arms around sword in had trying to clear the smoke, but he didn't succeed.

**Jake: Don't worry dude I got this.**

Jake said as he stretched out his chest and took a deep breath.

He then exhaled sending a huge gust of wind out of his mouth to blow away the smoke, he succeeded and all the dust was gone.

Finn looked at Jake surprised at what he just did.

**Finn: hey, I didn't know you could do that dude.**

Jake shrunk himself back to normal size and looked at Finn.

**Jake: yeah man, I can do a bunch of stuff with my powers.**

**Finn: oh ok.**

Finn then turned to his left in the direction of where the stranger landed, and Jake followed.

They both walked to the left side of their house, once there they saw a small but deep crater.

Both of the hero's walked up to the side of the crater and looked down.

There they laid eyes on the stranger that hit the ground, it was a man he was tall, with pale skin. He had elbow length hair that covered his face; he wore a white t-shirt with a black over shirt, and had on a pair of blue, torn, faded jeans, with black and white sneakers.

He lay on his back, on the ground.

And next to his body was a beautiful long necked guitar.

The entire body was painted black with silver outlining painted all around the edges of the guitar; it also had many different designs of silver painted on the inside of the body.

Finn walked up to the edge of the crater ready to jump in "ok I'm going in"

He said to Jake as he slid down the deep crater with his feet. "Wait for me"

Jake said as he started to stretch his way down the crater.

Finn reached the stranger first; he knelt down beside the stranger placing a hand on his shoulder.

**Finn: hey dude are you ok? Hello….? Heeellloooo….? **

**Jake: I think he's knocked out dude.**

Jake exclaimed, Finn turned around to look at Jake.

**Finn: ok dude we've gotta get this dude inside.**

**Jake: but dude we still don't know if this guy is evil or not.**

**Finn: oh c'mon man you said you'd help me with this!**

**Jake: what! No I didn't I said we could go see what's up. And besides I-**

Jake started to choke on his own words, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the pale skinned stranger rise up slowly from behind Finn. The strangers eyes were as black as night itself, he opened his mouth revealing that he has fangs as a vampire.

Finn still oblivious to the situation looked at Jake with confusion.

**Finn: um….** **hey Jake you ok?**

Jake said nothing; he slowly lifted his arm and pointed at the monster behind Finn

**Finn: huh?**

Finn heard a low hiss behind him which sent shivers down his spine. Finn turned around slowly; he was surprised to see the stranger face to face with him. The stranger started to hiss even louder, before Finn could react the stranger knocked his sword out of his hands and grabbed Finn by the neck and lifted him off the ground. The stranger lowered Finn to his face; Finn looked straight into the eyes of the stranger and was terrified at what he saw. Pure darkness, rage, bloodlust, and no mercy.

**Stranger: **_**WHERE….IS…..HE!**_

Finn could barely breathe, but managed to let out a few words…

**Finn: I…don't….know…**

Finns skin started to go pale, Jake was frozen with fear but the sight of his bro dying quickly snapped him out of it. Jake jumped into action and started wrapping himself around the stranger.

**Jake: LET HIM GO!**

The stranger let out a furious hiss of anger and was still holding on to Finn. Finn was quickly losing consciousness, Jake reached the strangers arm that had Finn and bit down hard on it.

**Stranger: **_**ARRRRGGHHH!**_

The stranger instantly let go of Finn dropping him to the ground, he looked down and saw Jake had stretched himself all around his body.

**Stranger: **_**LET GO OF ME YOU MUTT!**_

The stranger yelled at Jake to let him go but Jake held his ground, biting even harder than before, and was trying to constrict the stranger in his hold…..

**Stranger: **_**AHHH! I SAID LET GO OF ME!**_

The stranger let out a furious yell that sent sound waves all around the immediate area. Jake started to get dizzy because of this and slightly loosened his hold on the stranger. The stranger slipped his other hand out from Jakes hold and punched Jake in the face. Jake opened his jaw and let go of the stranger, he started getting more dizzy, the stranger punched Jake again and with that he was knocked out.

Jakes body started to fall off the stranger; Jakes stretched out body surrounded the stranger. The stranger grew a small smirk on his face because of his victory.

Finn was on the ground on all fours panting for breath, he finally caught his breath and looked up, what he saw enraged him, he saw a knocked out Jake in front of the stranger that he was trying to help.

Finn grabbed his nearby sword that lay on the ground and charged at the stranger with great fury. The stranger snapped out of his moment of glory and quickly grabbed his guitar to block the incoming attack from Finn.

**Finn: AHHHHH!**

Finn jumped into the air his sword raised, he attacked the stranger and the two clashed their weapons together, Finn stared into the strangers pitch black eyes with anger.

**Finn: JAKE WAS RIGHT YOU ARE EVIL!**

The strangers eyes started to turn back to normal (his normal eye color was red now).

**Stranger: what? I- I'm not evil.**

The stranger started to calm down and lowered his weapon; he stared at Finn with confusion.

**Finn: what! Yes you are, you just tried to kill me and my bro!**

**Stranger: look I'm just trying to find that wizard.**

**Finn: yeah but that doesn't mean you can just kill every one you see! We were just trying to help you!**

**Stranger: ok, ok look kid I'm-**

The stranger started to feel a great pain in his chest were the wizard had blasted him. The stranger dropped his guitar and grabbed his chest with his left hand; he started having trouble breathing and was panting heavily.

Finn just looked at the stranger with confusion and worry

**Finn: hey, ar- are you ok dude?**

Jake started to wake up and started to shrink himself back to normal form, he stood next to Finn rubbing his head in pain

**Jake: OUCH! Dang that hurt….**

**Finn: are you ok dude?**

**Jake: yeah I'm fine dude what about you?**

**Finn: I'm good.**

**Jake: what about this JERK!**

Finn and Jake stared at the stranger.

The stranger started growing weak, his vision was going blurry and he fell down on all fours still grabbing his chest. He loosened his grip on his chest and looked at his hand. His hand was dripping with blood, HIS BLOOD!

**Stranger: blo- blood!**

The stranger was shocked to see his own blood on his hands, he looked up at Finn and Jake, his vision went even more blurry and he passed out, face to the ground.

Finn ran towards the stranger's side.

**Finn: hey, guy! Um….hello!**

Finn turned the stranger over on his back and instantly saw the wound in the strangers chest, his shirt was stained with his own blood.

**Jake: did you stab the guy dude?**

**Finn: no... No I don't think so, I think this is from that wizard that blasted him.**

The stranger was barely breathing but let out a few faint words.

**Stranger: n-need red ne-ed red **_**please!**_

Finn knew exactly what to do, Finn figured out that this guy was a vampire like Marceline and needed the color red to heal himself.

Finn stood up and looked at Jake.

**Finn: ok dude I know this might sound crazy but we need to help this guy and get him inside the fort.**

**Jake: WHAT! Did that guy hit your head or something? He just tried to kill us! We can't trust him let alone bring him inside.**

Truth was that every sense of Finns being was telling him to leave this guy outside and just walk away, but something was telling him deep inside to help this guy out. Of course he didn't trust the guy but for some reason he still had compassion for the weak vampire.

**Finn: look man I know this guy just tried to kill us and all but something's just telling me to help him, I don't what it is but I just need to help him.**

Jake let out a long sigh and looked at Finn skeptically but decided to agree with Finn.

**Jake: ok man lets help him…**

Jake stretched out his hand making it super huge, and scooped up the stranger in his palm.

Both of the hero's and the unknown vampire went inside the tree fort. Jake laid the vampire on the couch (who was still in and out of consciousness).

Finn quickly scrambled around the for to find anything that was the color red.

He found a red cloth, a few red apples, and some strawberries. He took it over to the vampire's side.

**Finn: here you go dude, eat some of this red.**

Jake just stood aside watching what was going on. Finn helped the vampire sit up and gave him the red objects. The vampire quickly sunk his fangs into the red objects and soon the objects turned a pale white color.

The vampire took a deep breath and soon the wound he had on his chest disappeared only leaving a scar.

**Finn: whoa dude! That's awesome!**

**Vampire: its no big deal, all vampires can do it. By the way thank you for helping me, I probably would have died if you guys didn't help me. Oh and sorry for trying to kill you I was just angry that I got beat AGAIN! By that wizard.**

**Finn: it's cool as long as were all ok.**

Jake decided to step into the conversation and started asking the vampire questions.

**Jake: so what's your name dude and were are you from.**

The vampire frowned slightly because he knew by jakes tone of voice that they didn't trust him. He looked at Jake and started to talk.

**Vampire: my name is marshal-marshal lee I was born in the night O sphere but iv lived in Ooo all my life in the desert of doom.**

Jake stood in front of Marshal his arms crossed.

**Jake: ok, well my names Jake and this is Finn.**

Finn interrupts and lifts his sword in the air striking a heroic pose…

**Finn: YEAH, WE'RE ADVENTUREURS AND THE HEROS OF Ooo!**

Marshal looked at Finn with a weirded out expression on his face….

**Jake: so why were u trying to kill that wizard dude for…**

Jake asked looking at marshal, marshal frowned and looked down towards the floor, he felt anger deep within his being as he remembered past events…. And he started talking.

**Marshal: because that stupid wizard stole something very special to me…..**

**Finn: what did he take from you?….**

Marshal let out a sigh and started to explain….

**Marshal: he took a necklace that an old friend gave to me, but the necklace is supposed to have unlimited power within it. And if someone were to unlock that power they would be unstoppable…..**

Finn and Jakes eyes widened and they both started to feel a sense of urgency to stop the wizard….

**Finn: HOLY GRITZ THEN WE GOTTA STOP HIM!**

**Jake: YEAH WE DO, BEFORE HE BECOMES UNSTOPABBLE AND TAKES OVER Ooo!**

Marshal stood up and looked at Finn and Jake with a serious face…

**Marshal: wait a minute; you guys are not going to help me!**

**Finn: WHAT! Yes we are we're the hero's of Ooo and we have the right to defend it from all evil!**

Jake looked at the two as they started to argue…

**Marshal: look kid, you and your dog wouldn't last two seconds against that wizard! Besides this is my fight and ill kill that wizard myself!**

Finn started to raise his voice…

**Finn: WHATEVER! LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT TAKEN DOWN BY THAT GUY!** **AND ME AND JAKE CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING!**

The argument continued, and Jake just sat bye watching the two yelling at each other. He finally grew tired of it and decided to step in and stop they're yelling…..

Jake grew out his hand super huge and slammed it between the two….

**Jake: LOOK, I DON'T THINK ANY OF US CAN TAKE THAT GUY DOWN ALONE!..**

Jake started to calm down, and retracted his hand to normal size.

**Jake: if we're going to take the wiz guy down we need to work together. **

Jake turned to Finn and continued his speech..

**Jake: Finn that guy is super powerful; he took down marshal and he's a vampire! I don't think me and you can take him down by ourselves, at least not without help….**

Marshal looked at Finn with a look that told Finn "see I was right your wrong now deal with it!" but just as marshal thought he won the argument Jake turned to look at him…..

**Jake: AND YOU! Why do you think you can take the wizard down alone….. He just blasted the shizznatt out of you and almost killed you, face it dude you need help…..**

Marshal let out a low angry hiss at Jake, because he knew Jake was right, he did need some help no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

**Marshal: ALRIGHT! Alright your right I do need help….I guess**

**Jake: ok now both of you shake hands and agree to work together….**

**Marshal: UGH! Fine…**

Marshal reached out his hand towards Finn first…..

**Finn: alright…..**

They both shook hands and Finn suddenly got an idea he looked at Jake…

**Finn: hey Jake**** what if we get Marceline to help us out too!**

**Jake: I don't know man she kinda creeps me out…besides maybe she's busy doing whatever it is she does…**

Marshal looked at the two with confusion….

**Marshal: who's Marceline?**

He said to the two….

**Finn: she's a friend of ours, she's an adventurer like us and she's a skilled fighter too.**

**Marshal: hmm…. I guess we could use a skilled fighter on our team….**

**Finn: ok cool lets go get Marcy!**

**Marshal: umm can we do that tomorrow? I'm still kinda weak from the fight from the wizard….**

**Finn: oh yeah, sure I'm kinda tired too…..**yawn****

**Jake: hey Finn can I talk to you for a sec? **

**Finn: sure man what is it?**

Jake pulled Finn to the side and started whispering to Finn what his problem was.

**Jake: dude why do we have to invite Marceline…. She creeps me out and so does marshal…**

Finn started to lightly chuckle at jakes wimpy-ness…

**Finn: hehe, I thought you got over your fear of vampires….**

**Jake: IM NOT SCARED! They just creep me out is all…..**

Finn started laughing at Jake and tried to comfort him…

**Finn: don't worry dude they wont do anything to you ill make sure of it…..and besides we need a fighter like Marcy to help us…..**

**Jake: yeah, alright I trust you dude….**

Finn yawned once more and the two heroes' went up to bed while marshal slept on the couch….."Good night" Finn said to marshal "night".

The three warriors all went to sleep, they need all the rest they could get because they all knew the journey to come was going to be a rough one…..

**So that's the second chapter for ya!**

**I hope yall enjoy it :] please leave a review and tell me what ya think.**

**Thx for reading.**

**Sincerely **_**the vamp king 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people, thanks for the positive reviews.=D**

**I'm glad that people actually want to read my story and I thank yall for the support.**

**Anyways off to the story, hope you enjoy! :)**

"Unwelcome guest & darkness rising"

The next morning marshal was the first one to wake up, he sat up and scratched his head and yawned.

**Marshal: GRRRR!**

Marshal heard his stomach grumble and he started to feel really hungry, he got up from the couch and stood up looking around for the kitchen.

Sure enough he found the kitchen and instantly noticed the fridge. He walked quickly to the fridge and started to raid it for anything the color red.

The first thing that caught his eye was a box full of strawberry jelly filled donuts.

**Marshal: hmmm….I'm sure the guys won't mind if I just eat one…**

Marshal grew an evil smirk on his face as he sunk his fangs into the first juicy jelly filled donut, as he sucked the red out of the donut it turned into a shriveled up piece of none edible bread…

**Marshal: DAMN!...these are flippin good….**

He finished the first donut and dropped it back in the box, he picked up two more with both hands and started to feed on both of em…..

Finn started to wake up because of the noises he heard coming from the kitchen. "hmm must be marshal" he thought to himself but he thought it was pretty weird that a vampire was awake in the morning….

Finn slowly opened his eyes and sat up from bed, he looked at Jake who was still asleep and decided to wake up his bro….

**Finn: Jake….Jake wake up dude.**

He said from his bed, but Jake just turned over ignoring Finns words….

**Finn: Jake c'mon man you gotta wake up. Remember we got a wizard to find….**

Jake stared moving but but grumbled in a grouchy tone, still ignoring Finn….

**Finn: ok dude you asked for this…..**

Finn grabbed a book from his shelf and threw it at jakes head, waking him up instantly.

**Jake: OUCH! Ok, ok I'm up dude…. Glob! Did you really have to throw that at me?**

**Finn: well you wouldn't listen to me what you expect me to do haha…. C'mon dude get up we've got an evil wizard to find!**

Frankly to Jake, Finns over enthusiastic attitude was kind of annoying…sometimes.

The two started to get ready for the day, Finn got into his usual adventurer attire and put on his green adventure pack which conveniently already had whatever Finn would need for his quest, Jake just put on his spider silk pants and climbed down the ladder that led to their room first. And Finn followed….

Jake saw marshal in the kitchen feeding on the delicious snack he found in the fridge.

**Jake: hey Finn, you hungry?**

**Finn: yeah man!**

**Jake: alright ill just head in the kitchen and fry us up a couple e-**

Jake stopped in the middle of his sentence shocked at what he saw. There before his eyes was marshal feasting on jakes beloved jelly donuts. marshal didn't even notice the two come down from their bedroom and was still eating jakes donuts.

**Jake: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

Marshal got startled by jakes yelling and dropped the donut he had in his hand into the box, he raised both hands in the air as if he were getting yelled at by a cop…..

Jake started running towards marshal and the now DEAD Donuts. Jake pushed marshal out of the way and grabbed one of the many shriveled up donuts that marshal had already sunk his fangs into…

Jake cradled the donut in his hands like a baby.

**Jake: BABY CAN YOU HEAR ME! SPEAK TO ME BABY….SPEAK TO ME!**

On queue the donut spewed out some of its left over jelly. Marshal backed away from Jake slowly into the corner of the kitchen, looking at Jake kinda freaked out….

**Jake:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Jakes yelled in agony. He turned twordes marshal looking at him with a sad expretion on his face...

**Jake: why?...why marshal!**

Marshal looked at Jake trying to think of an excused to tell him, but failed… so he decided to tell the truth.

**Marshal: ummm…because I was hungry…..**

Finn ran into the kitchen with a concerned look on his face….

**Finn: what the plop is goin on?**

Jake looked at Finn with a sad expression, then looked back at his now dead jelly donut…

**Jake: he, he ate my donuts Finn….he ate my donuts…..**

Finn walked towards his bro and wrapped his arm around his buddy trying to comfort him…

**Finn: its ok man we can make more…**

Marshal looked at the two, still wierded out…

**Jake: NO! **sniff** those were the best donuts iv ever made. They can never be replaced…..**

**Finn: I know buddy, I know… lets give these little guys a proper burial….ok.**

**Jake: **sniff** ok man….**

The two walked over to the trash can and opened the lid….. Jake picked up the box of shriveled up donuts and placed them over the trash can…

**Jake: goodbye….my sweets….**

Jake said in a sad voice, he closed his eyes and a single tear dropped from his eyelid, as the tear hit the ground Jake dropped the box of donuts into the dark abyss of the trash can below…..

**Jake: rest in peace, my sweets….**

Jake whispered to himself…

**Finn: you gonna be ok dude?**

**Jake: **sniff** y-yeah ill be fine…..**

The two glared at marshal who was still in the corner of the kitchen….

**Finn: marshal why did you eat jakes donuts…**

Finn said in a serious tone (which was unusual since he was well…..Finn). Marshal looked at Finn with a confused look on his face…

**Marshal: ummmm…because I was hungry?**

Marshal said in a confused tone...

**Finn: yeah but you could have atleast left us some. Or better yet asked us before you ate the whole flippin box!**

**Jake: YEAH!**

Marshal thought to himself "this is sooooo stupid". Normally marshal would've paid no mind to what he did and would've probably just blew the two off, but he knew that he needed all the help he could get if he was going to kill that wizard. So he swallowed his pride and apologized to the two hereo's

**Marshal: ok, ok I'm sorry guys I should've asked if I could have some…I'm sorry**

Jake stopped crying and looked at marshal with a somewhat understanding face…

**Jake: **sniff** its ok dude….you were just hungry…..I forgive you….**

Jake stretched out his hand towards marshal and the two shaked hands representing that everything was good….. a few minutes passed and Jake asked Finn again...

**Jake: ok Finn still want me to make those eggs?**

**Finn: yeah man! I'm starving!**

After the hero's ate breakfast they were ready to start their adventure, Finn and Jake went inside the living room only to see it empty…..

**Finn: were's marshal?**

He asked Jake, but Jake just shrugged at the young hero….. After looking around the living room Finn noticed the front door was slightly cracked. The young hero's eyes went wide with alarm!

**Finn: HOLY CLAM! What if marshal got hit too hard by that wizard and he forgot that he can't go out in the sun!**

**Jake: uh oh!**

The hero's ran outside looking for any sign of marshal, they were walking around the small crater were marshal had crashed. As they were walking they both heard the sound of steel hair being played on guitar (steel hair means strings on a guitar). They looked down into the crater only to see a lone marshal sitting crossed legged at the bottom of the crater playing a melody on his beautiful guitar. But was interrupted when he heard a certain hero yelling for him.

**Finn: MARSHAL! There you are man!**

Marshal got up and strapped his guitar around his body, he jumped out of the deep crater with incredible speed and landed in front of the two heroes' and started to talk to them…

**Marshal: hey guys, are you ready to go?**

Finn looked at marshal with confusion because was standing in bare sunlight even though he was a vampire...

**Finn: umm yeah, but cant you die in the sunlight?**

**Marshal: oh. Ummm. I'm not like most vampires…. I'm different; I can go out in sunlight unlike most conventional vamps.**

Finn started to examine marshal….and thought to himself "hmmm this must be why he wakes up in the morning and not at night like Marceline". Finn grew a smile on his face…

**Finn: clam that's awesome haha!**

Marshal found this whole conversation awkward and scratched behind his head….

**Marshal: ummm… yeah I guess ha…..ha… 0-0**

Finn looked behind himsefl towards the horizon in the direction of Marceline's place.

**Finn: ok so you guys ready to go now?**

He asked Marshal and Jake...

**Marshal: well yeah, I was waiting on you two for like ever!**

The two walked past Jake who had a suspicious face on him, he was staring at marshal trying to piece together how he was a vampire and still could stand being in the sunlight….."Hmmmm weird" Jake said to himself and joined the two as they were walking…

As they were walking Finn got an idea...

**Finn: hey Jake grow super huge so we can get to Marcy's place faster….**

Finn suggested and Jake agreed...

**Jake: ok dude.**

Jake grew twenty times his own size and Finn jumped on his bro's back. Marshal stood in amazement at what he just saw; he just saw a normal sized dog grow into this giant juggernaut "these guys just keep getting weirder and weirder" marshal thought to himself…..

**Finn: hey marshal! You coming?**

Finn yelled at marshal from the top of jakes back…

**Marshal: uh, yeah I'm comin dude.**

Marshal jumped on top of jakes back….

**Finn: ok ready to go bro!**

He said to Jake….

**Jake: IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Finn: IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!**

The two yelled in unison….

A few minutes later Finn asked marshal…

**Finn: hey marshal cant you fly and stuff?**

Marshal blushed slightly in embarrassment…

**Marshal: y-yeah I can fly but I just choose not to…..**

Jake decided to but into the conversation…

**Jake: what's the matter? Is little marshal scared of heights?...hmmm**

Jake said with extreme sarcasm. Marshal started to blush with embarrassment and started to get defensive…

**Marshal: what! No, look just keep running you dog!**

Jake laughed at marshal for a little while and the three went silent for the rest of the trip. The three warriors finally reached the entrance to Marceline's cave. By this time it was already mid day and the sun was setting.

**Finn: ok we're here!**

**Marshal: FINALLY!**

The two just ignored the vampires comment…

Marshal and Finn jumped off of jakes back and Jake shrinked back to normal form. Marshal first noticed the entrance to the cave and how its shape resembled a huge bats head baring its fangs….

**Marshal: nice….**

Marshal exclaimed….

The warriors ventured inside the cave…the first thing marshal noticed was a small random pink house sitting in the middle of the cave next to an oasis…..

**Marshal: wtf? That wayyyyyyy too much pink than I'm used to haha…**

**Jake: you should see the candy kingdom dude…..pink EVERYWHERE! Haha**

**Marshal: ugh! Id rather not….**

**Finn: c'mon guys I think she's awake!**

Finn started to run towards Marceline's front door and Jake joined him…..

But marshal just kept walking…..as he got closer to the house he started to hear the sounds of a bass guitar being played beautifully in the distance….

**Marshal: whoa, sweet beats…..**

He said to himself now bobbing his head slightly to the beat and getting lost in the beautiful music…..

**Finn: DUDE! C'MON SLOW POKE!**

Marshal quickly snapped out of it and joined the two in Marceline's front yard…..

**Finn: ok let's knock on the front door!**

**Marshal: uh naw…. Its ok I think ill stay right here**

**Jake: haha why? You scared or something?**

Jake said in a sarcastic tone….

**Marshal: no! I mean she's your guys friend, just introduce me or something ok**

**Finn: ok…. I guess..**

Finn said with a confused tone in his voice. Truth was marshal was nervous, he had never met a person let alone a girl play any instrument like this girl was. He didn't want to get with her or anything but he didn't want to blow any type of friendship they might end up having…..

The two hero's walked up the small set of stairs that led to the front door and started to knock but the music was so loud that Marceline couldn't hear them…..the two hero's shrugged at each other and started banging hard on the door. Suddenly the music stopped and they heard a loud yell.

**Marceline: **_**WHO DARES DISTURB THE HOME OF THE VAMPIRE QUEEN!**_

Marceline said in a menacing loud voice….. She only yelled like that at intruders who invaded her space but she didn't know it was Finn and Jake at the door…

As soon as Marceline yelled Jake hid behind Finn, trembling in fear. But Finn didn't even flinch because he knew Marceline was their friend….

**Finn: its us Marceline Finn and Jake, we need your help…..**

Marshal was just staring at the ceiling of the cave waiting for the guys to mention his name so he could introduce himself…..

They heard a sound of a small latch and a few locks being opened from inside the house. Suddenly the door opened revealing the long haired beauty, she was wearing a red tank top with a white over shirt, her hair was in a long ponytail, and she wore a pair of torn up jeans with a pair of flip flops on her feet…

**Marceline: hey guys, what's up? **

She said to the two hero's then Finn started to explain the situation to her. But she wasn't paying attention; all she could focus on was the other vampire standing in her front yard. Before Finn could finish explaining in the blink of an eye Marceline jumped past the two heroes' like lighting towards the unknown vampire, it was as if time had slowed down for the female vampire as she flew through the air

Marshal started to turn around as Marceline was rushing towards him in the air. Before he could even react Marceline grabbed him by the arms pinning him to the ground.

**Marshal: what the flip girl, we just met ;)**

he said in a sly tone...

Marceline scoffed at what he said…..Finn and Jake turned around only to see Marceline pinning down marshal….

Marceline's eyes started to glow red and she barred her fangs hissing loudly in marshal's face. Finns eyes windend in shock…

**Finn: wait! Marceline don't hurt him he's the guy we're trying to help!**

Marceline ignored Finns plea and stared down at marshal demanding answers…

**Marceline: **_**WHO ARE YOU AND WERE DID YOU COME FROM!**_

Marceline yelled at marshal but it didn't faze him he just wanted her off of him….

**Marshal: well maybe if you get off of me we'll talk!**

**Marceline: no….. way…**_** FREAK! NOW ANSWER ME OR DIE!**_

**Marshal: no fu**en way…. NOW GET THE FREAK OFF OF ME! I'm warning you….**

**Marceline: oh please, as if IM scared of you…I'm the freaking VAMPIRE QUEEN!**

**Marshal: you don't have to be I'm just giving you a warning… :)**

Marshal said with a mischievous look on his face…..Marceline looked back at Finn as he tried to plead with her not to hurt marshal and to get off of him…but Marceline ignored him again…..the reason she was doing all of this was because she knew that all of the other vampires lived in the night O sphere and she knew that the other vampires weren't like her, instead of trying to curve their bloodlust with the color red she knew the other vampires would rather go on a killing spree, sucking the life out of anyone or anything they could get their hands on until they would satisfy themselves with the blood of the innocent…..(which was one of the reasons she never actually rules her kingdom).

But she didn't know this vampire, she didn't know who he was or what he was all about, but she knew if anything he'd came from the night O sphere and was out for blood and was probably trying to trick her friends into helping him on his "quest" just so he could kill them and take their blood (which was only a theory from Marceline's POV).

Marceline looked back at marshal still demanding answers…..

**Marshal: I take it your not taking the warning….**

**Marceline: no way!**

**Marshal: fine…I warned you…..**_**YAHHHHHHH!**_

Marshal let out a furious low toned yell as a surge of energy escaped his entire body knocking off Marceline making her fall on her back.

**Marceline: UGH!**

Finn and Jake look out at marshal in shock…

Marshal started to float into the air he lowered his head so that now it was covering his face, suddenly around his body a red aura formed it was the shade of blood.

**Marshal: **_**AHHH!**_

Marshal let out a short yell and his eyes started to glow a dark purple, his fangs grew ten times their normal length and curved around his chin, his fingers tuned into "sharp as glass" claws…

Marceline, Finn, and Jake could feel the raw power coming from marshal's body…..

**Marshal:**_** GGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!**_

He let out another furious yell and he instantly sprouted WINGS!

His wings were huge but strange, on his left was one wing that looked like an angel wing, and on his right a bat wing…..

Marceline was still on the ground staring at marshal with amazement. She slowly turned her head towards the two heroes' with a look that said "WERE THE HELL DID YOU MEET THIS GUY!" but the two hero's looked at her with the same look of confusion. And they all just looked back at marshal…

Marshal reached around his around his back and grabbed his guitar that was still strapped to him. He pulled it to his front and it started glowing the silver streaks glowed bright and the designs on the inner body looked as if they were moving…

He unstrapped his guitar and held it like a weapon….marshal then grew an evil smirk on his face.

**Marshal: I warned you didn't I?**

He said in a low voice….

Suddenly Marceline shot up from the ground and pointed towards her front window, suddenly her axe bass flew through the window shattering the glass.

The neck of her axe bass landed in her hand and she wielded it as a weapon also.

Marshal floated to the ground and landed on his feet and got into a fighting stance…

**Finn: WAIT! GUYS! WAIT!**

The young hero tried to plead with the two but it did no good…..

The two vampires charged at each other with blind fury, they both attacked each other with incredible speed making it almost impossible for Finn or Jake to keep up with their eyes. Marceline swung her bass at marshal several times but marshal blocked every hit with his guitar. The two locked their weapon together and faced each other…

**Marshal: you pretty strong for a queen…**

**Marceline: what, just because I'm a queen I'm not supposed to be strong!**

Marceline unlocked her weapon from marshals and swung it at him, but marshal jumped over the attack and floated over Marceline.

**Marshal: no, not at all...**

Marshal floated down from mid air close to Marceline's ear whispering in a sly tone.

**Marshal: I think its kinda cute...**

He said in Marceline's ear sending shivers down her spine (good shivers ;).

Marceline started to blush slightly but snapped out of it and swung her axe bass behind her towards marshal….

**Marceline: whatever don't think your all big sh*t! Your just a show off, I bet you can't even play that guitar of yours….haha**

Marceline laughed evilly, but marshal didn't take that insult too well….

**Marshal: **_**SHUT UP!**_

He hissed at her…

**Marceline: oh I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve…. HAHAHA!**

Marceline said sarcastically…

**Marshal: OK THAT'S IT!**

Marshal charged at Marceline attacking her but she blocked his attack with her bass. The battle grew more intense. And Finn knew that only one vampire would come out of this fight alive unless he did something to stop it. He waited for the both of them to break away from each other and gives each other some breathing room. The two were panting over loss of breath from their battle…..

**Marceline: LET'S END THIS!**

**Marshal: YES LETS!**

The two rushed each other with incredible speed suddenly Finn yelled at Jake…

**Finn: JAKE! THROW ME MAN!**

**Jake: WHAT! **

**Finn: JUST DO IT!**

Jake grabbed Finn and threw him between the two vampires….

**Finn: YAHHHH!**

He yelled as he flew through the air.

As Finn flew threw the air he pulled out two broadswords one in each hand, he landed his feet in between the space the two vampires were about to meet, and held his swords up to block the incoming attacks….

Both of the vampires didn't even notice Finn, they only focused on one thing, to KILL each other. The three clashed their weapons together. And Finn was struggling to keep the two vampires back. He tried to plead with them again just barely speaking…

**Finn: please…guys…stop…ple-ase!**

Jake knew that if Finn got caught in that fight that he would surely die, he knew he had to do something. Jake stretched out his arms super long and wrapped his arms around marshal and Marceline and lifted them into the air...

**Marshal: LET GO OF ME!**

**Marceline: LET ME GO JAKE OR ILL KILL YOU TOO!**

**Jake: **_**NO!**_ **YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP ALREADY! AND LET US EXPLAIN WHAT THE PLUM IS GOING ON!**

jake started to calm down, lowering his tone...

**Jake: now if you guys calm down ill let you two down…**

Marceline scoffed at Jakes words...

**Marceline: stop sounding like a dad Jake it's disgusting! **

**Jake: ill stop if you calm down…..**

**Marceline: OK FINE….GLOB!**

**Jake: what about you marshal?**

**Marshal: ok fine….. -_-**

The two calmed down and Jake let them go, he shrunk his arms back to normal and helped Finn up off the ground who was panting for breath…

**Jake: ok now let's go inside and we'll explain everything.**

The two vampires agreed but glared at each other with anger. And all of them stepped inside the house…

_**Meanwhile…**_

The lightning wizard was flying over the evil forest looking at the necklace he stole from marshal.

**Wizard: so much power in such I frilly thing haha!**

The necklace was nothing more but a black piece of string knotted around a strange, glowing glass orb, but inside the orb was a dark energy it looked like electricity but flowed like a snake inside the orb. The wizard grabbed the orb by the hand and suddenly felt a surge of dark energy flow through his entire body sending him to the ground unconscious. He fell through the treesand landed in the middle of the forest, unconsiouse...

The wizard suddenly woke up in a dark place no light, no buildings, just pure darkness.

**Wizard: were am I?**

**Dark voice: you are inside the power you so heartily desire…my friend**

The wizard looked around for the person that the strange voice belonged to…. But found no one.

**Wizard: who are you? You are no friend of mine!**

the wizard said in a rough tone of voice.

**Dark voice: oh that hurt…..am I not the power you seek and desire? Hmmmm**

the wizard started to piece together what the dark voice was talking about in his mind...

**Wizard: wait…. You're the power inside the orb?**

**Dark voice: that I am, and I want you to release me from my prison so that I may serve you….my master**

**Wizard: ahhh I see, but if you want me to free you, why have you brought me to this place?**

He said skepticaly...

**Dark voice: to show you the right path to unlocking my power….of course.**

**Wizard: and how would you do that?**

**Dark voice: allow me to take over your body momentarily of course and reveal to you a mere glimpse of my power and show you the path to ultimate dominance over the world you know...**

The dark voice said in a sinister voice...

**Wizard: hmmm an interesting offer, but how do I know you will not betray me?**

**Dark voice: hahaha your also smart I see, well you see I cannot operate alone, I need a vessel so that I may run free and let my power flow…and seeing as you are the only one to actually want to unlock my true potential, I will swear my allegiance to you….my master**

The wizard smiled an evil smile that stretched out ear to ear …..

**Wizard: ok then I will allow you to show me the path, my body is yours…temporarily of course…**

**Dark voice: of course my master…..**

The two beings laughed wickedly and suddenly in the real world the wizard woke up, his eyes dark as night surging with energy and smiled evilly ear to ear…

**Wizard: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Well that's chapter three for you guys, I really hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on my story and leave me a review.**

**Well until next time.**

_**Sincerely "the vamp king" :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, once again thank you guys for the positive feedback :)**

**I updated chapter 3 because I made too many mistakes. I actually pulled an all nighter making that chapter, and I made a lot of mistakes so sorry for that.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter because I enjoyed typing it out =D**

**On to the story!**

"Late nights & dark twist"

The four warriors stepped inside Marceline's house Jake helped the still weak Finn to the couch…..

**Jake: you ok Finn?**

Jake looked at Finn concerned for his current state… Finn looked back at Jake with a reassuring smile on his face…

**Finn: yeah man ill be fine….I just need some water…**

The two sat on Marceline's couch…and Jake looked at Marceline…

**Jake: hey Marcy can we have some water?**

Marceline looked at Finn and Jake….. She was really sorry for what she did to Finn, she felt bad that she couldn't control herself and knew that if it were not for jakes butting in Finn would've most likely died there in her yard…

**Marceline: sure guys….**

Marshal sat in the corner of the living room against the wall, knees to his chest. He laid his guitar against the wall next to him and just sat there glaring at Marceline with anger and intrigue as she floated towards her kitchen….

As Marceline floated towards the kitchen she could feel marshal's eyes glaring at her but ignored the feeling of being watched….she placed her axe bass against the nearest wall and proceeded to the kitchen…

She grabbed a couple of glasses and filled them with water from the sink faucet…

She also went into her fridge and grabbed about four red apples and floated back into the living room…

**Marceline: here ya go guys….**

She said as she handed the glasses of water to the young hero's…

**Marceline: here, you guys hungry too?**

She handed two of the four apples to Finn and Jake, one for each of them….

**Marceline: hey Finn, you doing ok?**

She said with a concerned tone…. Finn looked back at her with a reassuring look…

**Finn: yeah I'm fine Marcy just a little winded….thanks for the apple by the way :).**

**Jake: yeah thanks marce**

They both looked at Marceline reassuring her that everything was ok, and the two adventurers started eating their apples, Marceline let out a sigh of relief and floated to the opposite side of the living room from were marshal was sitting. Marshal was still glaring at Marceline…

**Marceline: what are you looking at?**

Marceline said in an intimidating tone….

**Marshal: nothing…just you apples….**

Marceline looked at marshal confused as to what he meant….

**Marceline: huh? **

**Marshal: yeah….your apples, that you're holding, can I have one?**

**Marceline: oh!**

Marceline started to blush because she thought he meant something else…

**Marshal: what did you think I meant? Huh?**

Marshal chuckled at the sight of Marceline getting embarrassed….but started to get defensive...

**Marceline: NOTHING! And no you can't have an apple, get your own!**

**Marshal: don't mind if I do.**

Marshal suddenly shot up from were he was sitting and ran incredibly fast towards one of the apples Marceline was holding. Before she could even blink marshal was standing behind her, fangs sunk deep in one of her red apples…..

**Marceline: HEY! Give that back!**

But it was too late the apple was already pale and shriveled up. Marceline got agitated and picked up a book that was on her coffee table. She threw the book at marshal. Marshal let out a loud hiss…..

**Marshal: OUCH! Hey you're the one who told me to get my own…...**

Jake saw the two were starting to argue again and decided to crush it before things got outta hand…

**Jake: OK GUYS! CALM DOWN…**

Marshal agreed with Jake to stop arguing only because he didn't feel like fighting again. The two vampires glared at each other and stepped back from each other slowly. Marshal sat back down in his corner and Marceline just floated in the air…

**Marceline: ok so why are you guys here? What did you need my help with?**

**Jake: you want to explain marshal?**

Marshal crossed his arms stubbornly…

**Marshal: naw its cool man…YOU EXPLAIN!**

**Marceline: no id rather YOU explain marshal….after all this is YOUR quest...**

**marshal: ok fine...**

Even though marshal wasn't on the best terms with the female vampire he knew that he needed her on his team if he was going to take down that wizard, after all she stood toe to toe with him in a straight BRAWL. If anything the fact that she could hold her own in I fight against him deserved respect…..marshal took a deep breath, ready to explain the entire situation…..again. (For him it was exhausting).

Everyone stayed quiet as marshal explained the situation to Marceline…..

_**Meanwhile…..**_

The now dark power driven wizard was flying out of the evil forest. Bloodlust fueling his being he stumbled upon an encampment of warriors from all around Ooo…

The camp was big enough to house at least two hundred of the most dangerous, most deranged, and most destructive evil warriors that all of Ooo had ever seen…

Not even the wizard would step foot in this place but since he wasn't in control of his own body he could only plead with the dark force controlling his being…

The wizard looking on out of his own subconsious, spoke to the dark force controlling his body...

**Wizard: what are you doing! If you enter this place we will surely die!**

But the dark force spoke back, reassuring the wizard that everything was under control…

**Dark voice: do not worry my master. Not one of these FILTHY BEASTS are a match for me…**

**Wizard: …**

The wizard just stayed quiet watching intently through his own subconscious…..

The dark wizard was walking through the camp, the walls of the camp were made up of huge wooden spikes that were embedded in the ground, all along the camp were huge tents, there were no solid structures just tents that housed the many dangerous residence.

The dark wizard looked around but found the whole place was barren….he started to hear loud music and breaking of glass, the sound was coming from the biggest tent that was located in the middle of the encampment….

The wizard looked towards the tent and gave a small sinister smirk…..

He opened the entrance of the tent only to see most if not all of the residence of the camp inside….

It was a huge party, grunge being played in the background; there were drunken warriors everywhere fighting over small drabbles. Breaking bottles over each others heads and beating each other to a pulp…

The band was playing a familiar song….

"_Breed by nirvana"_

In the middle of the tent was a makeshift stage in the shape of a circle…..

Surrounding the stage was hundreds of warriors banging their heads to the music and forming mosh pits. The wizard pushed his way through the crowd surrounding the stage and finally made it to the front row….he gazed upon the stage…. seeing his opportunity to cause trouble he leapt onto the stage in front of the lead singer. The lead singer was startled yelled at the wizard to get off…

**Singer: HEY MAN! GET OFF!**

The singer pointed at the wizard but the wizard just chuckled and gave a small smirk…

**Singer: I said GET OFF!**

The singer demanded…but the wizard just stood there smiling ear to ear. The singer finally reached his limit of patience and swung his fist at the wizards face. But the wizard caught the incoming fist with his hand. The dark wizard gripped the singers hand hard and twisted, bringing the singer to his knees, the dark wizard still smiling….

**Dark wizard: ok now say you're sorry….**

The singer barely let out his words, still feeling the agonizing pain the wizard was inflicting on him…

**Singer: ok, ok I'm sorry….let me go!**

The wizards face became serious and he grasped the young singer's four head….

**Dark wizard: **_**not…..good enough…..**_

The dark wizard blasted a surge of dark energy into the singer, head down.

The dark wizard stood there for a good six seconds and let go of the singer, smiling evilly…. The wizard took one step back and the singer was still on his knees, his arms had not moved nor his head, he was still in the same position that the wizard had him in.

The wizard tapped the singer still clenched hand and it started to turn into black dust, floating off into the distant air. The singer's body started deteriorating into nothing but black powder….and soon the now dead singers body disappeared, dust flying everywhere…

The dark wizard turned and looked onto the crowd with an evil smile….

The original wizard still looking out to the real world looked on in shock at what he saw….

He heard the dark voice once again…

**Dark voice: and that is but a mere piece of my power….my master**

Back in the real world the crowd was shocked at what they just saw….they looked on at the wizard whispering to each other "he just killed him" he killed the singer!" "Let's get him". The wizard heard what they were all saying the smile on his face growing even bigger…..

Suddenly all of the warriors surrounding the stage rushed at the wizard with weapons in each of their hands.

The wizard laughed hysterically as the whole tent of dangerous warriors engulfed the wizard….

_**Back with our hero's…..**_

After marshal had explained everything to Marceline and answering many questions, Marceline only had one question left to ask...

**Marceline: ok, but I still have one question.**

**Marshal: ok, what is it?**

Marceline looked at marshal with a serious face…

**Marceline: why do you have those freaky powers and wings…?**

Finn, Jake, and Marceline looked at marshal intently wondering with anticipation as to what his answer would be…

Marshal looked down towards the floor…. He didn't like talking about his powers or how he got them….but he knew that these guys were going to help him so they probably had a right to know. The memories of his past brought on painful emotions that he had not yet delt with….but he decided to tell the three how he got his powers**…**

Marshal let out a sigh and started to speak….

"_Flashback"_

**Marshal: **sigh**…ok when I was a kid the mushroom war was nearing its end me and my parents knew of the imminent "end of the world". We seeked protection so that we might survive, we found a structure took shelter inside it was called an "underground fallout bunker" or UFB. When the final bomb hit, our bunkers steel walls crumbled revealing an opening to the outside… I stood there a watched as the last bomb fell…..it was bright, brighter than the sun itself.**

**My parents pulled me down towards them and covered me with their bodies, and we all passed out. When I woke up I looked outside, it was nothing but a barren wasteland….. My parents woke up next and they had mutated scales on their skin and had clawson their hands "mom…dad?" I said to them… but they only looked at me with confusion "hahaha were not your parents silly boy" they said to me.**

**I started crying when they told me this and my heart broke into a thousand pieces.**

Marshal's eyes started tearing up slightly as he was telling his story to the others….

**My parents totally forgot about me and I was on my own…. Later on I noticed that I had mutated bird wings and eventually I could fly…**

**When I was turned into a vampire my vampirism had a strange effect on my body…..one of my angel wings started withering away only to reveal a bat wing, and whenever I got mad my rage would show as a blood red aura that surrounded my body. And also I could go out into sunlight, unlike many vampires…I eventually learned to control my powers and now I can activate them whenever I please…..**

"_End flashback"_

After marshal had finished his story Finn, Jake, and Marceline could only feel sympathy for the young vampire… Marceline especially since she could relate to marshal and his hurts more than Finn or Jake could….

**Marceline: I'm- I'm sorry to hear about your parents…..I didn't mean to…..**

Marceline tried to apologize but was cut off by marshal…

**Marshal: no, no its ok…..really, you guys needed to know… so will you help us Marceline?**

Marshal said wiping away his tears, trying to change the subject…

Marceline looked at marshal with an "it'll be alright" face and agreed to help marshal…

**Marceline: yeah of course ill help you take down that jerk wizard….**

**Marshal: thank you…**

Marshal said with a sad smile….

**Marceline: no problem…**

**Finn: well, we'd better get going if were gonna catch up with that wizard….**

Marshal agreed with Finn…. And they all headed outside….

It was night time now and the hero's got ready for their long travel, but suddenly Finn realized that none of them even knew were the wizard was going, or were to even look for him….

**Finn: hey guys, ummm were exactly are we going…..I mean how are we gonna find that wizard guy?**

Marshal looked at Finn and showed him a device that tracks the necklaces energy signature….

**Marshal: look I can track the necklaces location with this…..my old friend gave it to me in case I ever lost it….**

**Finn: ohhh that's how you've been able to follow this guy for this long huh!**

**Marshal: yup….**

all of them got ready to go, Marceline packed a bag full of extra cloths and red colored food incase she got hungry, marshal had nothing but his guitar but Marceline packed in her bag extra for him….

**Jake: ok, ready to go everybody?**

**Finn: yupp**

**Marceline: yeah. **

**Marshal: uh huh.**

Jake grew super huge, Finn jumped on jakes back, Marceline started to float, and marshal sprouted his wings and started to lift off the ground…

**Finn: ok lets GOOOOO!**

Finn yelled and they all started to move Jake was running next to Marceline who was flying and marshal was flying next too Marceline…

**Marceline: so, were we headed?**

She asked marshal…marshal looked down at his tracking device and knew exactly were the wizard was…

**Marshal: the wizard is heading to this warrior encampment in the middle of the evil forest….**

**Finn: ok let's go!**

Finn said excitedly…

**Marshal: it's dangerous….**

Marshal said….

**Finn: MAN I'm all about danger!**

Finn said with a cocky tone…and Jake agreed…

In no time the group of hero's reached the encampment. All of them landed in the middle of the camp expecting to see some sort of life but all they heard was dead silence….

**Finn: hello? Hellooooooooo!**

Finn laughed as he heard his own echo…..

**Marshal: I don't get it. There should be people here. What's going on?**

**Marceline: maybe their all in there?**

Marceline pointed towards the huge central tent….

**Jake: yeah lest go check it out!**

**Finn: WAIT! JAKE!**

But Finn was too late to stop Jake; he started running to the huge tent and ran inside…from inside the tent Jake yelled...

**Jake: whoa! Hey you guys might want to see this…!**

The three adventurers ran in after Jake and went inside the tent. When they got inside all they saw was a completely empty tent, all to be seen was small piles of black dust that laid everywhere…

Finn knelt down next to a pile of black dust and grabbed some in his hand…

**Finn: wha- what is this stuff?**

**Marshal: I don't know but I wouldn't touch it dude….**

Finn stood up and dusted the black dust off his hands…

Suddenly all of them heard the sound of glass breaking. They all ran to were the sound was coming from and found an old bartender on the ground injured….They all surrounded the injured man...

**Marshal: hey man you ok?**

Marshal knelt next to the bartender lifting his head off the ground with his hand….the bartender was mumbling something that they couldn't understand…

**Marshal: QUICK! We've gotta help this guy….**

Then suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed marshal by the shirt…..

**Bartender: **cough** that **cough** won't be necessary…..**

**Marshal: please tell me what happened.**

Marshal said to the bartender…..

**Bartender he- he was fast! **cough** none of us could kill him. H- He turned all of them to dust with **cough** his bare hands. I am the only survivor….**

**Marshal: do you know where he went?**

Marshal asked the bartender…..

**Bartender: he, he said something about the **_**lichs lair…**_

And suddenly the bartender slowly drifted off and died….marshal let go of the bartender and laid him on the ground…marshal closed the bartenders now glazed over eyes…..

But Finn stood in shock at what he heard the bartender say…

**Marshal: do you guys know what the "lichs lair" is?**

Marshal asked in confusion...

Finn snapped out of his shock and looked at marshal….

**Finn: it's the lair of a once powerful and now dead evil wizard….**

**Marshal: ok, but why would he ne going there?**

Marshal asked…

**Marceline: the lichs power well…..**

Marceline answered but marshal still looked confused…..

**Marshal: his power wah?**

**Marceline: it is the source of the now dead lichs power; it's the most powerful and deadly source of magic in all of Ooo. **

**Marshal: so the wizard must be going there to unlock the necklaces power!**

**Jake: we need to stop him!**

Jake said….

**Finn: ok then let's go and take that wizard down!**

Finn said in a serious tone…

And soon all the hero's flew out of the camp and headed to the lichs lair…

**Whoa starting to get epic huh lol jk.**

**Well thank you all for reading and remember to leave a review.**

**I do not own the rights to "breed by nirvana" if I did it would suck... :/ **

**But don't start thinking this story is reaching its end, trust me it's just getting started ;)**

**Anyways, until next time…..**

_Sincerely "the vamp king"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating the story in a really long time. Iv just been really busy and stuff. Well iv made this new chapter and I worked extra hard on it for all of you so please read and enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

"Mischievous sunrises"

The four warriors traveled out of the now barren encampment. Flying beside Marceline Marshall looked down at his tracking device to find which direction the dark wizard was headed.

**Marshall; Hey guys, I think he we-**

Marshall was interrupted by Finn who already knew exactly where to go because of his last battle with the lich.

**Finn; THIS WAY!**

Finn pointed to the direction in which to go and Jake quickly turned and began to travel in the direction. Marshall and Marceline both looked at eachother for a second and began to fly behind Finn and Jake.

**Marceline; where are we going Finn? **

Marceline called out to Finn from behind Jake.

**Finn; to the badlands! That's where the lich's lair is…**

Marceline and Marshall nodded and flew faster, catching up to the human and his dog. They traveled for almost all night. Finn and Jake both showing unstoppable determination to stop the wizard from unlocking the power within Marshall's necklace. As they traveled the landscape began to change from full and lush forest to patches of desert land and small oasis of patched grass and trees. Marceline began to fly at a higher altitude looking over at the land they were about to travel into and looked up at the bright moon, which sits in the middle of the darkened sky. Signifying the night half way end. Marshall watched her as he flew under her but kept focused on traveling. Marceline looked on and saw the badlands. A barren desert full of giant beast skeletons, bones and an ocean of sand. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw Jake running so fast that he didn't notice the patch of trees and grass covering the edge of a huge Cliffside.

**Marceline; YO DAWG! WATCH IT!**

She yelled out. Jake snapped out of his oblivious determination and finally noticed the cliff he was about to run off of with Finn on his back.

**Finn; HOLY CLAM!**

**Jake; WHAO, WHAO, WHAO!**

Jake "put on the brakes" so to say and stopped his feet from running and his paws skidded across the ground, stopping himself only inches from the edge of the Cliffside. Giving Jake and Finn a good view of the jagged rocks below and Jake planted his feet to the ground, slowly backing up from the Cliffside and shrinking down to normal size, Finn jumping off his back and Marshall lightly chuckled under his breath as he and Marceline caught up with the two "hero's".

**Marshall; hahaha, you guys really didn't notice that cliff?**

He said in a mocking tone while Marceline looked at him in slight anger. Marshall just looked at Marceline, slightly confused.

**Marshall; what?**

**Marceline; you knew they were about to run over that cliff?**

**Marshall; well um…..haha yeah….knew the whole time…..**

**Jake; WHAT! AND YOU COULDENT LET US KNOW!**

**Finn; yeah!**

Marshall looked at the three as they scorned at him and smiled awkwardly but started to feel surrounded and defensive.

**Marshall; WELL I JUST FIGURED JAKE COULD…..I DON'T KNOW STRETCH DOWN THE CLIFF!**

**Jake; I can't stretch THAT far dude!**

Marceline scoffed at Marshall and punched him hard in the arm out of anger Marshall looked at her in confusion and hissed angrily at her, rubbing his arm.

**Marshall; OUCH! What was that for?**

**Marceline; YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED THEM!**

As this was going on Finn started to yawn, feeling a bit tired and called out to the three, interrupting their argument.

**Finn; hey guys! *yawns* its pretty late…..maybe we should camp here and rest for the rest of the night….**

The three looked at Finn and agreed.

**Marceline; sounds good to me Finn…..**

Marceline flew off into one of the trees with her backpack and axe bass, quickly getting over her anger over Marshall.

**Marshal;…yeah, sure….**

**Jake; cool, cause I could use some sleep *yawn***

Finn slimed tiredly and took off his backpack, opening it and taking out a small tent then quickly set it up while Jake gathers some fire wood and surprisingly made the fire light up quickly and Finn set up the tent himself. Marshall sighed and walked to the edge of the cliff, sitting down on the edge and heard Finn and Jake say " g'night" to eachother. Marshal; looking over the landscape of the badlands laid his guitar next to him. He looks at the moon that shines bright in the middle of the darkened sky, lost in his thoughts and his undead soul beginning to fill with emotions of hurt and regret. He picked up his guitar and laid it in his lap as he began to strum a soft melody.

"_Lucy, by skillet"_

_Hey, Lucy I remember your name….._

_I Left a dozen roses, on your grave today….._

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leafs away….._

_I just came, to talk for awhile, got some things, I need to say…._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her…._

_Id give up all the world to see, that little piece of heaven looking back at me…._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I've gotta live, with the choices I've made, and I can't live with myself today….._

Sitting from a branch in the tall tree she notices the singing and the soft melody Marshall is playing. She pulls out her axe bass and starts to play to the song but Marshall doesn't notice and continues to play and sing into the night sky.

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday….._

_They said it'd bring some closure, to say your name….._

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance….._

_But all I got, are these roses to give, and they can't help me make amends…._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her…_

_Id give up all the world to see, that little piece of heaven looking back at me…._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I've gotta live with the choices I've made, and I can't live with myself today…_

_Here we are! Now you're in my arms…_

_I've never wanted anything so bad….._

_Here we are! For a brand new start…_

_Living the life that we could have had…._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand…_

_Me and Lucy, never want to end!_

_Just another moment in your eyes! Ill see you! In another life, in heaven! Were we never say goodbye!_

_Now that it's over! I just wanna hold her! id give up all the world to see, that little piece of heaven staring back at me…_

_Now that it's over! I just wanna hold her! I've gotta live with the choices iv made! And I can't live with myself today!..._

_Hey Lucy I remembered your name….._

Marshall Ends the song a little early because of the pain he feels in his undead heart, a few tears roll down the sides of his face and he gently puts down his guitar besides him. He wipes away the tears and keeps looking on, calming down.

**Marceline; that was a good song…**

Marceline floats next to Marshall, speaking softly to him.

**Marceline; did you make it?**

Marshall keeps looking on speaking in a slightly stuttered voice, still trying to calm down.

**Marshall; n-no…it's a song I heard before the war…..when I was a kid…**

**Marceline; oh…..**

She looks down slightly and sits down next to marshal a few feet away. Marshall sighs and looks down slightly, an awkward silence growing between the two. Marceline looks at Marshall, trying to find something to say because for some reason unknown to her, she feels sympathy for the male vampire and for some reason, doesn't want to see him sad in any way.

**Marceline; so, um…..who was that song for?**

Marshall looks away slightly.

**Marshall; no one….just…..an old friend of mine….**

**Marceline; oh…..well, it seem like your still kinda hurting over it do you-?**

**Marshall; no…..I don't want to talk about it…..**

As Marceline speaks she gets cut off by marshals shard tone of voice. She's never really done this "comforting a friend" thing, and mostly it's very awkward and difficult for her to say the right words or act the right way around Marshall. But Marshall looks over at her and sees her confused face, he can see that she's trying and softens his tone of voice to give her some relief from this awkward situation she's gotten herself into.

**Marshall; I'm sorry…..**

**Marceline; its ok….I understand…..**

They both look at eachother for a second and Marceline gently places her hand on Marshall's shoulder, smiling slightly with an "everything will be ok" face

**Marceline; listen….Marshall…..I know that maybe you've gone through a lot in your life…but I just wanna say that so have I…and I guess whenever you need to, you can talk to me…..I guess what I'm trying to say is…..I'm here for you….**

Marshall looks at her as if she is the most amazing person in the world, and slightly confused as to how she got over her anger of his so quickly. He listens to every word she says and they amaze him because throughout his entire existence, he's never met a person who cared and would be willing to listen to him. He smiles slight at her and looks away slightly.

**Marshall; thanks Marceline….**

**Marceline; no problem…..*yawn* well….its getting pretty early so….I'm going to get some sleep….you should too marsh….**

Marshall notices Marceline called him "marsh" and smiles slightly as Marceline begins to float back up to the tree she was sleeping in.

**Marshall; ok…..I will marce…..**

She hears him call her "marce" and she smiles slightly to herself as she lays in one of the trees branches, covering herself with a sun-proof blanket from head to toe. And Marshall gets up and walks under the tree Marceline is sleeping in and lays down on the soft grass with his guitar, under a huge branch and the four warriors fall asleep to get what rest they can before morning

"_meanwhile"_

The dark wizard flies across the badlands with incredible speed and the real wizard within his subconscious speaks to the dark force controlling his body

**Wizard; are you sure we're almost their?**

**Dark force; of course I do my master; we should arrive at our destination by morning…**

The wizard grins dementedly. As the wizard flies he sees a small town of spike people. He smiles psychotically and his eyes glow with pure dark energy as he sees another opportunity to cause more pain and destruction but the wizard inside his subconscious pleads with the dark force to stay focused.

**Wizard; no…we must stay focused! We can't waste our time with these people….**

**Dark force; oh come now master…we have plenty of time…besides…this gives me the opportunity to further demonstrate my power you will soon posses….hahaha….**

The dark force laughs demonically and the wizard reluctantly agrees. The wizard flies into the town and starts to spread his pain and suffering to the defenseless town of spike people….

**Well, there ya go guys ^_^ I hope you really enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I love a lil support or constructive and I don't own any rights to the song "Lucy by skillet" if I did the song would've sucked. And don't worry; the next chapter will come soon. I will not leave you guys in the dark again. So, until next time ttyl…**

_The vamp king…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Ill be honest and say I actually forgot about this whole thing. But I'm back and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 6; "darkness rising"**

Three of the four heroes finally woke up, Finn being his usual energetic self was up and awake, full of energy, unlike his other three friends.

It was the crack of dawn and Finn stood on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the beautiful sunrise. He smiled; it reminded him of flame princess. "OKAY EVERYBODY, ITS TIME TO GET GOING. WE STILL HAVE AN EVIL WIZARD TO FIND!" he yelled out to the others.

Jake lazily crawled out of the tent and dropped his face on the ground mumbling "it's too early" Finn chuckled a bit and turned to see his brother laying face down on the ground in front of the now burned out camp fire. He picked up a stick and walked over to Jake, poking him with it Finn laughed while Jake grumbled grumpy on the ground.

Meanwhile Marshall and Marceline were starting to wake up. They were asleep a ways away from Finn and Jake. Marshall was tired but had no problem waking up; Marceline on the other hand was knocked out on the shaded branch in the tree Marshall was sleeping under. Marshall floated up to see a sleeping Marceline, he didn't know weather to wake her but he needed to. He stopped for a second, looking at her. She looked so peaceful and undoubtedly beautiful, he blushed a tiny crimson. "Hey…marce…" he said in a soft voice, he reached a hand out and shook her shoulder softly, making sure not to startle her, she didn't respond. He chuckled softly *she's out like a light.* Marshall thought to himself. "Hey Marceline, its time to wake up, c'mon we need to go" he moved her shoulder a bit more and she slowly opened her eyes. "Grr, too early…" she growled and turned over, facing away from Marshall. He just smiled laughing a tiny bit.

He floated over to the side she was facing and saw her face was covered by her long, jet black hair. "Marce…." He said in a semi serious tone, Marceline opened her eyes, looking through her hair at the pesky male vampire. He could see her crimson red eyes staring daggers at him, she clenched her eyes shut and growled grumpily "just five more minutes!" she wined. Just then the mischievous male vampire got an idea. "Okay, last chance, either you get up or ill make you get up…" he said, chuckling a bit. "C'mon man leave me alone!" she wined louder. "Okay, you asked for this." She opened her eyes but he was gone, suddenly the branch started shaking violently. "WHOA, HEY! WHAT?!" she struggled to hold on and sat up a bit, she saw Marshall shaking the branch at its end, he laughed a bit, seeing her reaction."HEY! STOP THAT!" she yelled at him but he didn't listen "haha, NOPE!" he laughed. "H-HEY! AHH!" the queens grip slipped from the branch and she fell from the branch, she was still has asleep and couldn't react fast enough to start floating. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to hit the ground, hard when suddenly, she didn't. She opened her eyes only to see Marshall, smiling down at her; she blushed and looked away from him quickly to hide her crimson glow. "You're…..so mean, I hate you …." She said, stuttering a bit, he just chuckled. "Oh c'mon…I was just playing, besides, I wouldn't let you fall…so no harm done…" he smiled at her "yeah, I guess…" she said, still pretending to be angry at him. And, ya know. Maybe I just wanted an excuse to hold you…." He smiled a bit, blushing. She kept looking away from him but couldn't help but smile just a bit outside his view *what is up with this guy?* she thought to herself. "Well…..you can put me down now guy…" she said. "Aww why?" he asked. "Well…. unless you want to make an excuse to see me undress, ya perv." She knew that comment would catch him off guard. And it worked perfectly

he blushed furiously as she looked at him skeptically "I need to change outta these cloths so, put me down…" she smirked at him and he put her down "oh, um, alright…sorry" she laughed a bit and grabbed her bag, floating into some bushes leaving Marshall kind of stunned. He shook it off, laughing a bit and floated over to Finn and Jake.

As soon as Marshall could see Finn and Jake he saw them both eating some snacks they brought for the trip few granola bars, nothing special.

"Hey you two…"

"Hey!"

"Hi…"

They all greeted each other, Marshall floated down onto a rock, sitting in front of the two as they nommed on their granola bars.

"So….where's marce?"

Finn asked.

"Oh…she's just changing…" Marshall's stomach started to grumble.

"Um…hey. Either of you got anything red I could eat?"

Marshall asked. Jake stretched his arm out and reached for his duffle bag, opened it up and started searching.

"Hmm….sorry dude…don't think I have anything red…."

Jake answered. As soon as Jake put back his bag a small plastic back full of red cherries plopped on Marshall's lap. He looked a bit surprised and Finn chuckled, at marce floating behind Marshall smirking. Marshall gave a confused look and turned quickly to see the vampire queen.

Marshall froze a bit seeing the queen. Her hair flowed in the wind slowly as she floated, her huge sun hat covering one eye as she smirked at him, a fang sticking out from the corner of her mouth. She slowly floated past him as he watched her. Her skinny jeans hugging her curves perfectly with a loose fitting red tank top.

"You can thank me later….."

She said, giggling a bit. Marshall quickly snapped out of it and picked up the small bag of cherries.

"Um…..yeah…."

Marshall said quietly. Finn being as young as he is didn't notice the little display in front of him but Jake certainly did. Jake chuckled and smirked as Marshall and all marsh could do was blush a tiny crimson. Marshall quickly sprouted his wings and flew over the tree top, draining the cherries quickly and yelling out.

"Y'all ready to go?!"

"HECK YEAH!"

Finn slung his backpack on quickly as Jake and marce picked up their things, both answering "yupp!" Jake started to grow himself into a giant as Marceline gained some altitude. Marshall was squinting at a small plume of dark smoke in the distance.

"I think something's going down guys….."

Marce squinted alongside Marshall as Jake finished growing into a giant with Finn on his shoulder. Finn pulled out a telescope from his backpack to get a better view of what's going on. Finns eyes lit up in shock as he saw spike people running in fear as buildings start to fall apart into piles of ash, Bolts of purple and dark energy hitting many of the spiky civilians, turning them into ash instantly. "

"SOMETHING'S ATTACKING THE SPIKEY PEOPLE!"

Finn shouted in jakes ear.

"Owwwwwww dude! Inside voice!"

"OH! Sorry…..wait…but we're outside…"

"Ehhhhh same diff! Let's just get over there before something bad happens to the spike people…"

Jake started towards the burning town. Marsh and marce shrugged to each other and followed behind.

~meanwhile~

The dark wizard continued his assault on the spike people, firing never ending bolts of dark energy at anything and everything he could see. He landed on the chaotic streets and soon a platoon of spike soldiers armed with spears and shields stood in front of the demented wizard hesitantly threatening to attack if he doesn't cease his actions.

The wizard lowered his head. Long strands of silver hair covering his eyes. He smiled a toothy grin from ear to ear. Laughing demonically. He slowly licks his lips, growling lowly.

"I can taste it…your fear…..heheh…..its delicious…."

The spike soldiers took a full fighting stance and gave the wizard one last warning.

"So afraid to die…cant you realize….death is inevitable, so why wait?!

The soldiers charged at the wizard, yelling in both fear and fury. In mere moments the wizard extended his fingers/claws to unearthly lengths and stabbed the ground. And just as quickly, the claws shot out from the ground under the soldier's feet and impaled them, draining them of their life force and turning them into ash.

The wizard laughed demonically, walking down the chaos filled streets. Inside the wizards subconscious he spoke to the living, evil presence within him granting him these ungodly abilities.

Wizard; this is amazing! Together we can rule all of Ooo!

Darkness; yesssssss…and just think of it….if you think we are powerful now…just imagine when we reach the lichs well….we will be gods!

The wizards onslaught on the spike people was relentless, most buildings burned with the unholy flames cast by the wizards dark powers. He and the spirit within him showed no mercy. Men, women, even children were not spared. Survivors ran for their lives and scattered as more soldiers tried futile attempts to slay the wizard.

By the time the four hero's reached the town they found most of the town in flames or reduces to rubble. While Finn and Jake stared in horror. Marceline and Marshall floated on unfazed until they came upon the wizard about to take another victim doctor princess.

Marshall; …..If you know what's best for you. You'll let the doctor go….

He said to the wizard, who's back was turned to the four hero's Marshall landed on his feet as the others stood behind him. The wizard looked over his shoulder and smirked a silver grin at the hero's, revealing doctor princess in his grasp, held by her neck. She struggled, kicking and grabbing at the wizards arm trying to get free as she choked out few words.

Doctor Princess; h-help….me….

Finn drew his demon blood sword, glaring at the wizard as he started laughing maniacally.

Wizard; it's about time you showed up undead king….and with your pathetic team too….

Marshall; I said…LET HER GO!

The wizard locked eyes with Marshall. His toothy grin getting wider and wider and his eyes only getting more hollow. He dropped doctor princess.

As soon as she hit the ground Finn yelled out "run! Get outta here!" and so she did, hiding in a half destroyed building.

The wizard stood there, his head cocked to the side as he chuckled maddeningly; obviously drunk with the power bestowed unto him by the necklace he stole from the vampire king. Marshall as well as the others stared at the wizard half shocked by how the power not only changed the wizard's physical appearance, but his very being. Marceline wondered why Marshall even possessed such a cursed item while Finn and jakes only concern was to knock this guy out and be rid of him.

Marshall; Cant you see what that necklace is doing to you? It's changing you!

The wizard only laughed louder and finally spoke as dark energy sparked from his skin.

Wizard; this power…..this power is worth paying any price! Hahaha, at this point….I just don't care….and soon, me and….this being inside me will be gods!

Finn; YOU'RE JUST CRAZY!

With that Marceline dropped her duffle bag of supplies and took hold of her axe bass's neck that was slung around her back, standing in a fighting stance.

Wizard; am I really? Or am I merely taking full advantage of this approtunity?

Dark clouds started forming in the sky as the wizard began to laugh again. Lightning cracked through the sky. Marshall saw all of this and knew he needed to end this now. He drew out his axe guitar and dashed towards the wizard with blinding speed.

Marshall; enough!

Marshall striked at the wizard with his axe from all directions. But his attacks weren't enough. The wizard kept parrying the blows with his bare hands. His skin seemingly hard as steel. Marceline charged in after Marshall, flying towards the wizard axe bass drawn. Marshall saw her in the corner of his eye and jumped out of Marceline's way and behind the wizard. Simultaneously they both swung their axes at the wizard from front to back. In the blink of an eye the wizard sidestepped and raised his hands toward the axes, catching them in his hands. The block sent a shockwave of air bursting through the air.

Wizard; MY TURN!

The wizard gripped the axes by their blades and began to spin rapidly by an invisible force. Marceline and Marshall tried letting go of their axes but couldn't, dark energy from the wizard encased itself around the instruments and their players hands. As the wizard kept spinning he slowly levitated in the air, a small vortex forming under him. Suddenly lightning struck the wizard and arched into the axes, shocking Marshall and Marceline. The yelped in pain. Finn and Jake watched in horror. They wanted to help, but knew they couldn't at this point. The wizard suddenly let go of Marceline's axe bass, flinging her into the ground "MARCY!" Finn yelled out, running to Marceline's side, only to find that she lay unconscious. Soon after Marshall was next. The wizard flung Marshall into a nearby building with incredible force, making the building collapse and crush Marshall under the rubble.

Jake knew him and Finn needed to act and stretched his hand towards Finn, stretching his palm wide enough for Finn to step on.

Jake; CMON! LET'S GET THIS JERK!

Finn hopped on jakes palm and Jake threw Finn towards the wizard like a bullet. Finn roared across the sky, pointing his sword to the wizard, fury in his eyes. And stabbed the wizard through his chest, through and through. The wizard stopped smiling and lowered his head, looking at the blade plunged into his heart.

Jake; YESSSSSS!

Jake yelled, cheering Finn on. Finn smirked but it soon faded away as the wizard grasped fins wrist and slowly pulled the blade from his chest. Finn looked at the wizard in shock as his hand in the air. In the wizards grasp. Jake saw it all and couldn't believe it. He became breathless seeing his brother so helpless and knowing he couldn't do anything. The wizard began to speak to Finn in a demonic voice. It wasn't the wizard anymore. Rather the dark force that gave the wizard his powers.

Darkness; so….you must be the so called hero of this land….you are quite the energetic one aren't you. Hahaha….its too bad your knowledge doesn't match your strength….

The dark force looked down at Jake and an unconscious Marceline, then back at Finn, smirking.

Darkness; I should kill you all. But I think it would get pretty boring taking over an entire kingdom without any enemies to fight…don't you agree?

Finn; you're. You're just crazy! We will stop you!

Darkness; hmm….I like that energy…..I think ill take some of it…

Finn starred in the wizards hollowed eyes only to see two small hypnotic orbs of light appear. A bright light lit up on Finns forehead from the wizard's eyes and started to focus itself on a single point. Slowly a gold energy started leaving Finn from his forehead and into the wizard's eyes. The wizard let go of Finns wrist leaving him levitating in the air.

Jake starred on in horror and growled. He became furious. He barked loudly and grew as tall as a building. He shaped his hand into the shape of a long sword and the other into a shield.

Jake; LET! HIM! GO!

Jake plunged his sword hand towards the wizard and in an instant the wizard reacted, shocking Finn with dark energy, sending the young hero flying into jakes chest with enough force to make Jake fall into and crushing a building.

Wizard; pathetic…..

Is all he said before continuing his way to the lichs well.

The air fell silent and cold. The surviving villagers emerged from various hiding places and still in tacked houses only to see the defeated heroes.

Slowly a hand emerged from the rubble, it was Marshall. Slowly he crawled out of the pile of debris only to see an unconscious Marceline. He staggered to his feet and limped to her side, kneeling next to her.

Marshall; Marceline…m-Marceline c'mon…wake, up….

He shook her shoulder softly and her eyes opened slowly. He helped her sit up asking if she was okay. She nodded in response, rubbing her head.

Marceline; w-where's Finn and Jake?

Marshall looked in the duos direction and so did Marceline only to see a giant unconsouse Jake lying on a crushed building with a knocked out Finn in his chest. By this point doctor princess emerged from her hiding spot and ran to Marshall and Marceline's side.

Doctor princess; are you two okay?

Marceline; yeah…just a little banged up. Ill be okay though…what about you Marshall?

Marshall rubbed his shoulder a bit, cracking his neck.

Marshall; ugh. Ill survive…

Doctor Princess; good….

Marshall; um….not that I don't appreciate the concern, but why are you here?

Doctor Princess. We received a distress call from the spike king that there were many wounded here. So my nurses and i responded immediately…

At that moment a shockwave rattled the earth and a pillar of dark energy reaching the skies appeared in the distance.

Marshall; no! He's reached the well!

Marshall staggered to his feet.

Marshall; i…have to stop him….

Marceline; NOT WITHOUT ME YOURE NOT!

Marceline floated to her feet and helped Marshall stand. Marshall smiled slightly at Marceline's response and looked back at Finn and Jake.

Marshall; but….what about them?

Doctor princess; my nurses and I will watch over them…although I wouldn't recommend any of you to go fight that….thing, I know you're the only ones that can do it…

Marceline; thanks DP…. Take good care of my boys alright.

She smirked as the doctor smiled.

Doctor Princess; of course….

With that settled Marshall spread his wings and hovered in the air with Marceline at his side, flying as quickly as they can to the liches lair only to find something that would truly shock them…

(please tell me what you all think.

Sincerely, the vamp king)


End file.
